The present invention pertains to a new and novel adjustable wall-tie reinforcing system for use in conjunction with wall systems employing an inner wythe and an outer wythe and, more particularly, to a wall system which permits for reinforcement of the inner and outer wythes and for adjustment necessitated by misalignment between corresponding courses of the wythes by providing for wall-tie securement between the wythes by employing a wall-tie reinforcing system having vertical adjustability and in some embodiments, horizontal and vertical adjustability.
Although there are presently existing systems which permit adjustability in the securement of inner and outer wythes, these systems normally employ singular elements which render the use thereof both burdensome and costly, due to material and labor costs. Moreover, these systems do not provide for reinforcement of both the inner and outer wythes.